Carol Danvers (Unused Earth)
“I’m not Captain Marvel anymore, Tony. I've decided to become something better, to do the things that need to be done that you refused to do. Nathaniel Richards has died and I've taken his place as Kang the Conquerer. I'm going to find Ulysses again, and then I'm going to make the universe a better place under my rule. You can try and stop me, but I guarantee that you will lose in the end.“ - Carol Danvers, to Tony Stark Carol Danvers used to be the superhero Ms. Marvel, was the aloof being known as Binary for a time, and eventually took on the title of Captain Marvel after Mar-Vell died. However, having her memories and powers drained by the mutant Rogue, being in two Civil Wars, and the apparent death of her friend Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk caused Carol to snap and try and play God by changing the past and future by becoming the new Kang the Conquerer. ————————————————————————————– Early Life and Becoming Ms. Marvel Carol was the oldest of three children, and as a child she loved to read and often dreamed of becoming an astronaut and visiting other planets. Despite the fact Carol worked just as hard as her brothers and got better grades than her younger brother Steve, Carol's father decided to send Steve to college when he could only afford to send one of his three children to college. Carol graduated from high school first in her class, and she took a sales job afterwards. When Carol turned 18 a few months later she moved and joined the Air Force. Carol thrived in the Air Force, and she was recruited by Special Operations and became a spy. Carol later took an open position as Head of Security at NASA. This got Carol involved with the Kree Empire, and also with the Kree solider Mar-Vell. When Carol was kidnapped by Yon-Rogg, one of Mar-Vell's enemies, a battle occured that caused Carol to be knocked into a damaged Kree Psyche-Mangitron. This device altered Carol's genetic structure, and it turned her into a half-Kree superhuman. Carol dealt with blackouts and a split personality that was eventually helped, and she also resigned from NASA after her powers began to cause problems. She eventually was healed and these problems ceased. Carol then joined the Avengers. Joining the Avengers and Encounter with Rogue Carol worked with the Avengers several times and was later invited to join the Avengers when the Scarlet Witch was absent for a time. Carol was a valuable team mate, but a strange run in with a man named Marcus, who claimed to be the son of Immortus caused a strange pregnancy. Marcus manipulated and lied to Carol, and brainwashed her into thinking she loved him when she really didn't. Marcus took Carol to his home in Limbo, but to his dismay he discovered that he aged at an accelerated rate in Limbo. Carol snapped out of Marcus's brainwashing and learned how to use Immortus's time traveling technology to travel back to her own time. She Carol returned, she angrily confronted the Avengers about blindly believing Marcus and letting him kidnap her. After this Carol quit the Avengers and moved to San Francisco. When she was there Carol got into another confrontation with Rogue, a young mutant working with the shape shifting mutant Mystique that she had fought before. Rogue and Carol got in a fight that ended with Rogue touching Carol and absorbing all her memories and nearly all her power, leaving her with only an enhaned genetic structure. Rogue tried to murder her, but was unsuccessful. Carol survived, and she was found by Spider Woman floating unconscious under the Golden Gate Bridge. Spider Woman rescued her and told the Avengers and the X-Men about what had happened. The leader of the X-Men, Charles Xavier, was able to return most of Carol's memories, albeit without the emotional bonds attached. Carol helped the X-Men for awhile as an ally, but left when Rogue was allowed to join the group. Becoming Binary and rejoining the Avengers An alien named Brood kidnapped Carol and used an evolutionary ray on her. This ray awakened the full potential of her enhanced genes. This transformed her into a cosmic mutate, and she was dubbed Binary. Carol left Earth and joined the Starjammers. While Carol was in space, Rogue began to see Carol's memories, and this was threatening to drive Rogue insane. After the Siege Perilous took place Rogue and Carol were finally split, leaving Rogue with only her original base powers while Carol kept her powers. Rogue was teleported to the Savage Land and Carol was transported to Muir Island. Carol was possessed by the Shadow King, and he made her attack Rogue. Carol's body was rotting away since there was only enough life energy to keep one of them alive. Carol gained the upper hand and Rogue began to decompose. Magneto intervened however, and Carol died as a result. Carol later returned to Earth and used almost all her power to save the sun. A weakened Carol spent the following months recovering at the Avengers mansion, and she eventually rejoined the Avengers, taking the codename Warbird. Carol struggled with alcoholism, emotional issues, and her adjusting to depleted powers levels. Carol was subjected to a formal court martial, and she had to prove to her teammates that she was still a valuable part of the Avengers. She did prove herself, and she played a vital part in defeating the Kang the Conquerer during the Kang Wars. Carol managed to kill Kang with help from Marcus Kang XXIII, aka Scarlet Centurian, who still had a lingering attraction to her. The first Civil War During the first Civil War, Carol sided with Tony Stark on the pro-registration side. She and Wonder Man worked together, and together they went after Julia Carpenter, who switched sides and went on the run with her lover Maximilian Coleridge, aka Shroud, after she was forced to hunt him. Carol was also mentoring a young superhero at the time, Anya Corazon, aka Arana. Carol and Julia got into a fight, and as a result Julia's daughter taken away and Julia was sent to prison. The second Civil War Carol later joined another superhero team called the Ultimates, and working with them opened her eyes and made her much more aware about the many threats that could Earth and the people on it at risk at any point. Carol started to become causing her to become extremely concerned about Earth's long-term well-being. Carol discovered a young Inhuman named Ulysses Cain who had precognitive abilities, and Carol decided to use Ulysses's power to predict and stop to potential threats before they even happened. Tony Stark,,despite being Carol's friend and ally, was very against this. He was skeptical that Ulysses was as accurate as Acrol claimed, and he also felt that convicting people for crimes they hadn't committed yet was morally wrong. Carol's trust in Ulysses's powers resulted in tragedy; first James Rhodes, Tony Stark's best friend and someone whom Carol had also dated, died. She-Hulk was gravely injured and fell into a coma when an ambush on Thanos was attempted. Hawkeye also killed Bruce Banner after Ulysses predicted that Bruce as the Hulk would go on a rampage and cause many casualties. Carol and S.H.I.E.L.D also arrested an innocent civilian, a finance banker named Alison Green because of a vision from Ulysses that predicted that Alison Green was secretly a Hydra agent that was going to help destroy the financial institutions of the United States by detonating a black hole bomb on the floor of the New York Stock Exchange. This vision turned out to be false however, and there was absolutely no evidence to convict Allison on any charges. Many superheros who were opposed to Carol's methods and use of profiling helped Tony attack the Triskelion and rescue Alison Green. A battle broke out between between Tony's side and Carol's side, which seriously damaged the Triskelion. The Inhumans also appeared to offer aid to Carol's side. The fighting ceased when Ulysses saw a vision of Captain America dead on the steps of the Captiol Buidling, and the Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man, standing close by and seeming to have murdered Steve Rogers. Carol ordered Miles' arrest when she heard this, but the arrest was prevented when Steve asked Thor to take Miles home. Carol tried to chase them and stop them from leaving, but Kamala Khan, the teenage superheroine known as Ms. Marvel, restrained her. Maria Hill was about to arrest Tony and his allies for attacking the Triskelion, but Black Panther interrupted, declaring that he would no longer support Carol or her cause. This bought enough time for Tony and his allies to take shelter in anold base of Nick Fury's old bases. That night Carol was informed by Maria Hill that Miles had been spotted in front of the Captiol Building. Carol came and tried to convince Miles to come with her, but Tony came as well and a fierce battle erupted between the two former friends. The Inhumans, the X-Men, the Ultimates, and Alpha Flight all tried to break up the fight, but they all were unsuccessful. Carol refused to hold back, and she brutally fought Tony, wearing down and breaking Tony's armor. Tony appeared to die from his injuries, which were quite serious.